masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:ME3 Trailer Hero?
Does anyone think the Brit from the ME3 teaser trailer might end up joining Shepard's squad? Or do you think he was just a random guy in a clocktower with a sweet sniper rifle? Also just out of curiosity does anyone have any idea as to what he shot in the trailer? I personally thought it looked like a Collector...but it could've been a Husk as well. Just wondering. Ahvi-Bay-B 23:46, January 20, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't think he will appear in ME3 as a squadmate, or in any other way. I think Bioware just wanted to show Earth being attacked and that the situation was extremely desperate, and I'd say that the trailer conveys all that pretty well. I mean, it must be one hell of a rough fight if an icon like Big Ben is having to be used as a sniper's perch, and there is only (from what we saw) one sniper there. OZZY 00:31, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I think you might be wrong there, Ozzy. I think the guy who does the voice for the sniper in the trailer is an actor named Sean Bean. Or maybe even Simon Pegg. Maybe I'm wrong about it being him, but if I'm right, I don't think they'd use him for just a trailer. ME2 had more famous voice actors jump on board, even for tiny characters, and I think that's going to be even more the case for the upcoming one. I think the sniper will at least be a character and maybe even one you can add to your team. Personally, I'm hoping the greater part of ME3 takes place on Earth in gritty, desperate battles. Spend the first half going around the galaxy doing missions to gain support. More of those you do, the more help Earth gets. Who knows. I just hope it's the best one yet and none of us are disappointed except when it ends- preferably after 100 hours of play time. Fingers crossed for 3 discs this time. FabricondME 11:57, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :I hope you're wrong on one point. My biggest problem with ME2 was the Human Reaper. I mean WHAT? But after that was the fact that I spent half the game chasing down people and assembling a team instead of getting to the problem at hand. While I realise it was important to acquire people for the team, it was a military operation, not a bank heist. This isn't Ocean's Eleven. Nonetheless, that brit sniper looked like the type of fellow I want to work with, and I do hope he's at least in the game. Also, fingers crossed for 100+ hours and at least 3 discs here, as well. --FoxtrotZero 03:30, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I think you're right about the gameplay, FabricondME, I think its gonna be you gathering an army (and new squadmates, I'm sure) and going on to rescue Earth. Might as well make it 200 hours, for all I care. I love Mass Effect. Can't get enough of it. The more the better, right? Rath101 06:45, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey,(UTC) that sean bean thing actually ocurred to me the other day 'cause the same or a very similar voice is in mass effect 2 somewhere (maybe the project overlord scientist) and it wikipedia said it wasn't sean bean, his only v/o role in a game so far being Martin Septim in Oblivion. But anyway, one would think that you'll be given a few humans from earth or elsewhere in the solar system to recruit, but if you have everyone survive in ME2, you don't really need more teammates. So... hmm, maybe something happens at the beginning of the game to scatter your team. Maybe you keep mostly the same team but with new loyalty missions. But anyway, i dunno. Your forgetting the ally building from the previous two MEs, First the Rachni, which would be awesome if they came out of nowhere and saved everyones ass, and if Wrex survived Virmire haha an army of united krogan. Also the Geth from the second one, Legion states that the true Geth appose the heretics and therefore would probably help too. But yes ally building is probably going to be a major part. As for the sniper I bet he is at least a character you run into and possibly help, as for a squadmate, that is unlikely. First we have the squadmates who survived the survival mission (all of mine survived) and possible returns from the first one, Ash or Kadian, definitely Garrus and Tali, and possible Liara. New characters would just be too much in my opinion. Maybe we finally get to see Admiral Hackett and maybe you become a real spectre and/or Alliance Marine Epzo 02:36, February 24, 2011 (UTC) They shoulda used Jasen Stathem. The voice is to young though.-- 03:11, February 24, 2011 (UTC) The British character in the trailer narrated the whole thing and got a lot of face time. It's nowhere near safe to say that he won't be important so early.--Lx MALEX xl 06:18, March 20, 2011 (UTC)